Drabble dump
by Ayingott
Summary: Drabbles of all kinds, all pairings. Rating may change for every drabble. M for safety. [6th G/Giotto]
1. Zip me HibariBel

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me. Will not post this later on.**

**Pairing: Hibari/Belphegor [18B?]**

* * *

**Zip me, tumblr drabble meme**

* * *

The annoyance that Hibari feels right now could never be quite put into words. If it were measured in Dying Will flames then his flame would now have taken over the whole building, burning away everything in its path. He taps his fingers against the wooden table he is seated at, grey eyes glaring death at the blond, self proclaimed, Prince at the other side of the said table.

He had been talking non-stop for a time period that Hibari knows has long since gone over an hour. For reasons he doesn't know he is still sitting here, listening to the other talk about one thing or another, Belphegor's signature laugh weaving though the story since the very beginning, contributing to the annoyance factor.

Finally the last of Hibari's patience snaps, together with any regard to things that should and shouldn't be done in the middle of a café, and he gets up from his seat. Before Belphegor can voice any kinds of protest, throw out threats of blackmail or bodily harm though, Hibari leans over the table, right hand grabbing the blond teen by his chin.

"Shut up, herbivore." He says and then kisses Belphegor, using the element of surprise to slip his tongue in the other's mouth and manage to lure out a quiet moan. Once pleased the skylark breaks the kiss and smirks against Belphegor's lips. "You talk too much."


	2. Amuse me 1859

**Pairing: 1859**

* * *

**Amuse me, tumblr drabble meme**

* * *

The sadness that flows though the melody is what catches Hibari's attention. While he might not have any knowledge about music and pianos and how to create melodies, he does know that this sadness, this pressuring and choking sadness, should not be put in something as beautiful as the song being played.

So he follows the piano sounds and soon finds the right room. He quietly opens the door and his grey eyes find the Storm sitting by the grand piano, head bent down and eyes shadowed by the man's hair. It's not hard to tell that he's once again haunted by the memories of past and Hibari knows what it feels like when you wish to finally break free, but your mind forces you to return to those times that you wish to forget so desperately.

He moves quietly, like a shadow during the night time, and only when he's right behind Gokudrea does the skylark reveal his presence in the room, reaching out to push one random key on the piano, breaking the melody and stopping the song all together.

"What are you—" Gokudera starts to say, but Hibari silences him with one look. There was no need for words, no need to understand the deeper meanings. He just had to look and listen.

The melody is broken and doesn't make sense; the notes don't flow and are awkward when Hibari makes them appear, simply pushing whatever key that he notices next. From the corner of his eye he watched Gokudera's reactions, waiting for the confusion to slowly slip away and then realization to come after, emerald green eyes flickering with surprise when it finally does.

Hibari straightens out then and turns to leave, a pleased smirk on his lips, "That's how you do it, herbivore." The smirk only widens when he hears the melodious and light laugh that follows his words.

* * *

**A/N****: I have two more drabble from tumblr memes to post and after that you guys can request me drabbles, or I post whatever I've managed to write. So yeah, that's about the gist of it.**


	3. Get me 1859

**Pairing: 1859**

* * *

**Get me, tumblr drabble meme**

* * *

He stares at the situation at hand and then stares some more. Anger towards the other, confusion and even a little bit of fear bubble deep inside of him, twisting and turning his thoughts and not letting him act as he had wanted to. It would be painfully, _amusingly_ easy so fix this situation, to just go, _run_ to where Gokudera is, hanging with the last bits of his strength and preventing the fall for a while longer.

It would be so painfully easy to just stand under the silver-haired teen and catch him before he hits the ground, hold the teen in his arms again and then say something harsh, something scolding, something that Gokudera would see though and notice the worry and relief hidden deep under. But his legs, for the first time in the skylark's whole life, refused to move, refused to do what he wanted them to do.

Never had he felt so helpless, never so weak.

There is sudden rush of blood and adrenalin and sudden control over his body and Hibari can finally move again. But it happens only when Gokudera is only holding himself up with one hand, calloused fingers struggling in order not to give in the weight and his body's screams and pleads to finally let go. So Hibari runs; runs as fast as he possibly can, grey eyes never once leaving the teen fighting for his life.

It all happens in a flash – Gokudera finally lets go, Hibari's heart stops beating for a few long and painful moments and then he's forcing his legs to move faster, just so he can make it in time. Just so he can catch the other in time.

And, with the help of higher power and pure luck, the skylark makes it in time. He wraps hands around the trembling body and lies on the ground, grey eyes looking at the bright blue sky and sending the Gods a silent 'thank you'.


	4. Shag me HibariBel

**Pairing: Hibari/Bel**

* * *

**Shag me, tumblr drabble meme**

* * *

There will probably be marks on his back for weeks, red and slightly painful, but Hibari can't seem to care about that. Not when there are hands running up and down his back, scratching and lightly ghosting over the marks just made. He can't blame Belphegor though – the need to possess, to own, to mark, to _dominate_ was overpowering.

It was an addiction in its purest form.

The skylark runs his tongue over Belphegor's neck, tasting the sweat, and slams into the blond underneath him harder. A smirk finds its way on his lips when a gasp is his answer and blunt nails dig into his back again. Hibari doesn't stop, no, he pulls back and slams into his partner again and again, luring out growls and gasps that fuel his need to go faster, harder, _more_.

He hears his name, something about him being an ass, but he doesn't care, not now, not in the middle of this. So he growls low for the other to shut his mouth and bites down on the soft skin on Belphegor's neck, leaving behind a red, angry mark that would be staying there for a long time. Excellent, he thinks to himself and straightens out, the hands on his back once again scratching long marks as they refuse to let go of his back so easily.

Once he's settled in this new pose, eyes glaring lightly at the lean legs wrapping around his hips, Hibari grabs Belphegor's hips, holding them tight enough to leave marks of his palms. With a quiet 'you asked for it, herbivore' he moves, burying himself deep into Belphegor and watching the male beneath him go taunt and bend his back, fisting the sheets as shivers of pleasure wash over him. He will soon be coming, it was obvious.

Hibari exhales and starts to move his hips again, not caring about the speed or how rough he is - he just wants to feel, wants to reach that release he longs for, wants to feel the Prince go tight around him. Because that is what their sex was, a mix of domination, owning and simple and pure pleasure that takes over you, conquers you and makes you become addicted to it.


	5. Kiss in the rain G and Enma

**Pairing: G/Enma**

* * *

**Kiss in the rain, tumblr drabble meme.**

* * *

The other's skin under his palms and fingertips was cold, as cold as the rain pelting against their backs. G had never seen Enma as lost before, not even once. What had happened to the child, no, _man _before him, the Storm would never know, surely. But G still wished there was something he could do to lessen whatever was chaining the younger down.

"Don't hold it in." G leans closer, holding Enma's face tightly and looking into red eyes darkened with loneliness and pain.

"Let it out." he whispers against the younger's lips, praying to a God that he didn't believe, for the happiness that Enma deserved.

"Don't suffer alone." he finishes and lightly brushes his thumbs over the cold, wet skin of Enma's cheeks and leans in, sealing their lips together.

It was not a kiss of romance or feelings too deep and complicated to say. It was a kiss that showed the love and understanding that spoke of a reassurance that G would always be here, ready to hold and fix the fragile thing that Enma was.


	6. Jawline kiss DaemonG

**Pairing: Daemon/G**

* * *

**Jawline kiss, tumblr drabble meme.**

* * *

They weren't friends, definitely not lovers and surely far from even as much as sex friends. There was only hate between the two, since their goals and opinion clashed like night and day - never once had they compromised, never before given up.

Still, it was a relationship that merely demanded and took from each other; they never gave and never mended, only broke and pushed each other closer to the point of no return. They were enemies; they were both predators, conquerors, fighters.

They were beasts with no chains to hold them down.

Still, G makes a sound that shows he needs more of this, more of the hands leaving trails of melted fire along his skin and pulls the illusionist closer, looking for that intense gaze and words of hate and insults to be said against his lips, his skin. He needs more, he _craves_ it all and even beyond that.

With heated kisses along Daemon's jawline the Storm and Mist slowly become one, give each other up and, for once, say nothing as they dance this tango of destruction and ruin.


	7. Stomach kiss G Giotto

**Pairing: G/Giotto**

* * *

**Stomach kiss, tumblr drabble meme**

* * *

They are wrapped in loose and airy sheets, their bodies pleasantly warm as they slowly move as one, touching and feeling and wanting more of the heat of other.

They are dancing a dance of light touches, quiet whispers against the heated skin of their partner. A dance of lazy smiles and soft moans that flutter in the air and roll past flushed lips. It was a slow dance, each move and touch careful and soft, exploring the heights of all senses that a human could possess.

"Sei bella." G whispers, chuckling softy as lean fingers tangle in his hair and the body beneath him trembles with soft laughter, "Ti adoro." he says, now closer to Giotto's body.

"Ti amo." he finishes and kisses the stomach of the man beneath him, fingers massaging Giotto's hips slowly.


End file.
